Detah Huntress
by Lee Enlow
Summary: After a tragic event that leaves her an orphan; Detah must revenge her father and destroy everything that stands in her way. Only through the blackened out memories of her childhood hold the key to the identity if the murderer


Forest

Keira is the name that was given to me by my parents after my Dark hair that flowed down my back as the pitch black, cloak I wore covered my pale skin, Hiding me from sight of my prey. Looking below I can see three wolves. Cycling through my process, I already know the enemy and how many; I know their weaknesses, the knees and lower back. The only questions left is bow or blade and when will I attack? Looking to the sky I can see the crumbling of the golden brown leaves above me. It must be september. The sun is beginning to set the purple of night setting into the sky. _Perfect._

Setting down my bow silently, I tense my muscles, scanning my prey the last time and readying my body's movements. A deep breath escapes my lips before the forest flashes around me. I feel my blade grow warm from the animal's insides as I slice the Alpha's neck. The others still haven't spotted me, spinning my body around to throw the Alpha into the second one. Ripping apart the thirds jaws with my bear hands before throwing my blade back at the second's throat. When my breathing returns to normal, I realize I was faster and cleaner than usual. Only 4 drops of blood on my cloak, the rest drowning my blade or the grass that surrounded the bodies. The second wolf's body was panting heavily pinned to the tree nearby. Walking up to it, the beast began to snarl but stopped short due to the blood flooding its mouth. Whimpering took place of the snarls. A small sigh escapes my lips as I pull out the blade. In a weak attempt the wolf tries the strike. Kicking it off I hide behind my cloak before stabbing through it and piercing its heart. Searching the bodies, I find 3 chips with the initials S.L. on the back. Crushing each with my boot I take the remains adding them to my collection.

Jumping back up to the branch, I grab the ashened bow and my steel arrows following a path back to my cabin. You see, the forests of Washington are my new home. My parents always loved going here for vacation. Everyone who knew them remembered this. My father was part of an organization called the School. My mother was an experiment there and together they made me.

I was never really told much about it besides to never speak of it outside of family or else _they_ would find us. It was summer of my freshmen year of highschool that I understood the warning. The scars that adorned my mother's back in the shape of wings always filled me with wonder. _Where did they come from?_ Going to the cabin that summer my mother and I got our supplies packed up beneath the bunks and I helped my mother put the hunting supplies under the boards for emergencies. Each time we went my parents would stock it up. _Just what were they preparing for?_

My sister usually would go with us and she would sit in the field picking flowers or arranging them into rings, crowns, or any other accessory. That night we heard howling that echoed through the mountains and practically shook the little cabin. My father told me and my sister to hide underneath one of each of the bunks. One on the left side of the room and one on the right side. We did as we were asked. The heavy boots of my father stepped out of a secret room within the Cabin a shotgun in his hand by the sound of him cocking it. The howls got louder and the sounds of shots filled my ears making them ring. My ears burned from the silence that followed. It sent chills down my spine and the sound of heavy boots filled the room again. Looking at the boots I could see they had the symbol S.L. on them. My sister thought it was our father and slid out from under. The person whistled for the dogs and they dragged her away. My mother was taken by her hair and thrown outside. Tears stinging my eyes as I stopped the sobs from overwhelming me. The final ear raping sounds of two bullets filled the air. My body falling and the world around me becoming black.

The memory soon ends leaving me in the empty cabin from my memories. It had changed since then. Inside the second bunk was a Basin of water I used to bathe in. only emptying it when the water became too dirty. My clothes went into a separate container made from reeds. My body had gotten older but the sense of time has all but left me. I read every day just so I wouldn't forget the languages I was taught. Recently I had been studying the terrain in hopes of finding S.L. and ending them. Taking out my small pouch I grabbed the empty ammo case I kept under the floorboards looking inside to see all of the chips I had collected. So far I had 3,693. Putting in the tally marks to the notepad I had and writing a W next to it to symbolize wolf. In the ammo bin I also had I.D's and Dogtags. Those with the I.D's I would mark a C for civilian. The dogtags I would write M for military.

Taking some Jerky from the tin I began to read the I.D's and this book I found in one of the pockets of a man that said, "Beowulf." Once the candle wax began getting really hot I blew it out putting the book back. Going to the door I locked it and barred the windows. Tumbling into bed, I checked under the pillow and felt the handle of my blade telling me it was safe to sleep.


End file.
